la fiesta
by CampiSkull
Summary: sonic y sus amigos preparan una fiesta para knux en esa fiesta se descubren cosas que nadie sabia hasta ahora shdow x irene knux x marta si quereis saver quienes son tendreis que leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Espero q les guste es fic tengo q advertirles de q es largo y puede q haya bastantes faltas de ortografía. Bueno en esta historia algunos personajes como marta spark e Irene son míos el resto son de sega,

Les voy a descrivir a los mis personajes

Marta-es una perra de color marron y lleva mechas rojas sus ojos son color carmesí como los de shadow su poder es el de poner campos de fuerza y crear bolas de energía

Irene-es una ardilla de color lila don mechas rosas sus ojos son lilas y tiene el poder de controlar las plantas

Spark- es una gata de color verde con mechas marrones sus ojos son negros y su poder es el de controlar la electricidad

Bueno no les entretengo mas espero que les guste

**La fiesta sorpresa**

Un día sonic y tails estaban paseando cuando escucharon q alguien les llamaba

-¡¡¡¡soniiiic!!!!¡¡¡taiiiils¡¡¡

Al girarse vieron a una perra marrón acercarse corriendo a donde se encontraban

-hola ¿marta donde vas con tanta prisa?-dijo sonic

-es que dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de knux y le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa ¿quereis ayudarnos a prepararla?

-claro suena divertido-dijo sonic

-¿quien mas ayuda?-pregunto tails

-pues…-dijo pensativa-haber… amy, cream, blaze, silver y algunos mas pero tengo q ir a preguntarles a shadow a rouge y a el team chaothics haber si me ayudan

-sinceramente creo q shadow no te va ayudar-dijo sonic

-si que me ayudara si se lo pido

Justo en ese momento rouge paso sobrevolando el lugar y aterrizo en frente de ellos

-hola chicos-dijo la murciélago-¿que os pasa?

-nada cosas nuestras, oye rouge ¿te gustaría ayudarnos a preparar una fiesta para knux?-dijo marta

-si porque no

-una cosa ¿tu crees q shadow también ayudaría si se lo pidiéramos? –dijo sonic con una sonrisa  
-eso depende de quien se lo pida

-bueno me voy tengo que terminar de avisar a la gente hasta luego-dijo marta

-un momento –dijo la murciélago

Marta se giro para verle la cara

-dime¿ que pasa ahora?-dijo la perra

-No me has dicho donde es la fiesta –dijo rouge

-en el granero de al lado de mi casa-dijo marta

-¿te vas a avisar a shadow?-pregunto sonic con una sonrisa picara

-si ¿porque?-dijo desconcertada

-porque vamos con tigo –dijo el erizo azul

Marta savia que shadow y sonic no se llevaban bien pero si quería ir ella no se lo iva a impedir

Se dirigieron a casa de shadow al llegar marta toco al timbre como no le abria empezo a llamar al timbre muy enfadada "porque me abre olvidado las llaves" pensó

-marta deja ya de tocar al timbre o lo romperas-dijo tails asustado

No lo habia dicho por el timbre sino porq preferia no enfadar a shadow

-no debe estar vamonos –dijo sonic

-¡NO!-le dijo a sonic-¡SHADOW ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA YAAAA!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se vio al erizo negro con mirada asesina y llevaba unas llaves en la mano

-¿QUIEN ES EL PESADO Q NO DEJA DE TOCAR AL TIMBRE?-dijo el erizo negro muy molesto

-he sido yo tienes algún problema-dijo tambien muy molesta

Al erizo negro le cambio completamente la expresión de la cara parecia aberse calmado al verla

Sonic y tails no davan credito a lo que veian era imposible

-No –dijo este

-vale porque te tengo que pedir un fabor

-cual

-que me ayudes a preparar la fiesta de knux que será en el granero de al lado de mi casa

-de acuerdo

Los dos amigos seguían sin dar crédito a lo que veían era imposible q hubiera aceptado los dos amigos decidieron irse

-nosotros nos vamos –dijo sonic

-pues hacedme un favor, avisad al team chaothics por mi-dijo marta

Cuando los dos amigos se fueron marta y shadow se quedaron ablando

-bueno quieres pasar-le dijo shadow

-te parece si nos vamos ya a prepararlo todo?

-Si pero espera a que me cambie de ropa

-vale pero no tardes

Cuando ya estuvieron listos se fueron hacia el granero estuvieron ablando por el camino porque este era muy largo


	2. Chapter 2

Garcías a la gente que me ha ayudado y apoyado a la hora de escribir este fic debo darle las gracias sobretodo a dArmiitHa, a knuxxrouge4ever-freak (Irene la ardilla esta inspirada en ella) a la que debo decirle que me cae genial y también a Susana the Hylia (spark the cat esta inspirada en ella) a la que por mucho que intenta corregirme pocas veces consigue que deje de hacer los mismos fallos. Bueno no les entretengo mas espero que les guste este fic.

Cuando shadow y marta ya casi estaban en el granero escucharon a blaze diciendo:

-podría quemar la puerta-dijo haciendo aparecer sobre sus dedos una pequeña bola de fuego

Marta corrió hasta donde se encontraba la gata cuando ya estaba cerca le dijo:

-¿ESTAS LOCA?-grito-¡LO QUEMARIAS TODO!

-y como quieres que abramos la puesta si no…-dijo la gata sin poder terminar de hablar

-pues con la llave-dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo

Al abrir el granero una nube de humo salio de este y después una bandada de murciélagos

-jajajaja, esos deben de ser familia tuya rouge, jajajaja-dijo alguien detrás suyo

Rouge se giro muy molesta marta se giro para ver quien había sido el del comentario. Cuando la nube de humo se despejo vieron a knux con los brazos cruzados riéndose.

-knux-dijeron las dos a unísono

-que pasa ni que hubierais visto a un fantasma

-solo es que…-dijo la perra

-he ¿porque estáis todos aquí?-dijo el desconcertado

-em pues…-dijo la murciélago

En ese momento marta le susurro algo al oído a rouge y ella asintió con la cabeza y echo a volar

-ja ahora que has dejado la esmeralda sin protección me la llevare –dijo desde el aire

-¿Qué?-dijo el-ni se te ocurra acercarte a MI esmeralda-dijo persiguiéndola

Marta se giro amy entro la primera

-¡AAAAAH! esto esta muy sucio –grito la eriza rosa- yo no pienso limpiarlo

A tails la paso una araña por delante

-¡ODIO LAS ARAÑAAAAAS!-grito poniéndose tras sonic

No parecía el mejor sitio para celebrar una fiesta todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo

-pues abra que limpiar –dijo marta

-¿LIMPIAR? ¿CON AGUA?-dijo sonic dando un paso atrás

Intento salir cogiendo pero shadow le cogió del cuello

-de acuerdo vosotros ganáis os ayudare

-shadow suéltale ya –dijo spark

-porque tendría que hacerte caso a ti –dijo el erizo negro

Spark puso la mano sobre el brazo con el que shadow cojía a sonic y le lanzo una descarga haciendo que le soltara

-eso te pasa por subestimarme-dijo la gata alejándose

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Irene con una calida sonrisa

-si, pero esa gata me las va a pagar

Marta se acerco a donde estaban sin saber que habia pasado pero en ese momento era en lo ultimo en lo que queria pensar tenían que arreglar aquel sitio y prepararlo para la fiesta en una semana no sabia si les daria tiempo pero tenian que intentarlo

-escuchadme, tenemos una semana para limpiar y organizar la fiesta sin que knux se entere-dijo marta

Al cabo de un rato se pusieron a limpiar sonic y tails se acercaron a donde se encontraba marta

-oye marta ¿Cómo sabias que shadow iva a aceptar ayudarnos?-dijo tails

-y lo mas importante ¿Cómo conseguiste que se calmara tan rápido-dijo sonic con una sonrisa picara

-sencillo porque conozco muy bien a mi hermano... –dijo ella metiendo la pata- digo… a shadow –corrigió rápidamente

-que shadow es tu…-intento decir pero Marta le obligo a callarse

En ese momento shadow se acerco por detrás -¿Qué pasa con migo?-dijo en tono molesto

-nada nada-dijo marta girándose rápidamente

-¿Es cierto que sois hermanos? –dijo sonic

-pues…-en ese momento no sabia que decir

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo shadow cruzando los brazos

-no pero nunca imagine que… -dijo sonic

-que yo tuviera hermanos ¿verdad?-dijo el erizo negro

-no lo que nunca imagine es que un perro y un erizo pudieran ser hermanos-aclaro el erizo azul

-pues ya ves que si-dijo marta

Dejaron el tema y se pusieron a limpiar

Al cabo de tres días ya lo tenían todo limpio se reunieron en el granero para repartirse el trabajo

-por fin hemos terminadote limpiar- dijo La murciélago

-si pero aun tenemos que terminar de preparar la fiesta-dijo cream con una sonrisa

-se me ha ocurrido una idea –dijo marta

-¿cual?-pregunto blaze

-nos dividimos por parejas para que sea mas fácil…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque la interrumpieron

-genial tails y yo iremos juntos-dijo sonic

-wow no tan rápido, yo ya he pensado en las parejas-dijo la perra –se me ha ocurrido que podíamos ir así:

Shadow y yo, blaze y silver, cosmo y tails, charmy y spark, espío y rouge , sonic y amy, cream y tikal y vector y vainilla ¿que os parece?

-em… marta a mi no me has puesto con nadie-dijo la ardilla

-¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta-mintió y sonrió picadamente-pues entonces… ayúdanos a mí y a shadow

-vale-dijo esta

-Vale están las parejas ¿pero que hacemos?-dijo rouge

-lo de distribuir el trabajo déjamelo a mi –dijo spark

-de acuerdo, tu di la mitad y yo la otra mitad

-vale, charmy y yo nos encargamos de la iluminación, cream y tikal junto con amy y sonic del decorado y… no se me ocurre mas-dijo la gata

-entonces sigo yo, cosmo y tails preparáis la pancarta, Irene shadow yyo nis encargamos de la musiaca y em… pues tampoco se me ocurre mas-dijo la perra

-rouge y espío encargaros de distraer a knux-dijo shadow-silver y blaze ayudad a colocar el decorado

-y vector y yo nos encargaremos de la comida-dijo vainilla

-Buena idea, bueno pongámonos manos a la obra –dijo rouge

En ese momento Irene se asomo a mirar por la ventana y a lo lejos vio una silueta roja

-MARTA RAPIDO PON UN CAMPO DE FUERZA ALREDEDOR DEL GRANERO-le ordeno Irene

-¿Qué?¿pero porque?-pregunto ella

-¡tu hazlo rápido!

En ese mismo instante un campo de fuerza apareció alrededor del granero

-¿ahora me dirás que pasa?

-tu mira por la ventana-dijo la ardilla

Cuando marta miro por la ventana vio al equidna acercarse tranquilamente ella se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

-que nadie salga de que hasta que vuelva

Salio de aquel granero pero al mismo tiempo sonic también salio sin que ella lo notara y rápidamente se escondió tras unos matorrales

-hola knuckles ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo ella

-hola es que te tengo que decir una cosa

-¿cual?

En ese momento sonic paso velozmente por detrás de knux empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre marta, quien se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al caer

-¿estas bien?-dijo el equidna apoyando las manos en el sueno

-si-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

En ese momento las mejillas de los dos se enrojecieron, al notarlo el equidna se levanto rápidamente del suelo

Marta escucho sonar su móvil "baya momento mas inoportuno para llamarme" peso

-un momento ahora vuelvo-dijo alejándose de el

Gracias por leer este fic y espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen algún reviw les veo en la siguiente parte


	3. Chapter 3

**espero que les guste este fic, se q me retrase bastante pero porfin ya lo termine bueno espero que me dejen reviws **

**--------------------**

**-¿**si ?

-marta ya queda poco y lo terminaremos mañana pero necesitamos que knux se valla para que no se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando-dijo una voz femenina

-deacuerdo amy

colgo y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba knux

-losiento pero tengo que irme sera mejor que te ballas a vigilar la esmeralda antes de que rouge se la lleve-dijo ella

-bueno pues adios

se dirigio al granero y antes de entrar en este se aseguro de que knux no seguia por alli,entro muy molesta por lo sucedido y sabia quien era el culpable , se dirigio haci donde estaba sonic sentado

-se que has sido tu-dijo ella

- no se de que me estas hablando

-no te hagas el tonto con migo-dijo cogiendole de la chaqueta

-marta tranquilizate-dijo shadow cogiendola del brazo y haciendo que soltara a sonic

-tu no te metas-dijo ella

-que humor de perros que tienes hoy-dojo sonic

-!CALLATEEE¡-le grito

-marta tranquilizate ya-dijo shadow poniendole la mano en el ombro

ella le quito la mano bruscamente y salio de alli muy molesta , shadow salio de alli tras ella

**se que es corto y no muy interesante pero he tenido algunos contratiempos y no he podido escribir mas, os promet0o que el protsimo sera mas largo y mas interesante **


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho no haver continuado la historia hasta ahora esq se me fue completamente de la cabeza pero el otrodia me lo recordaron y pense "no la puedo dejar a medias" y aquí esta el capitulo 4 **

* * *

-¿se puede saber que te pasa ? Nunca te había visto tan mosqueada y mira que te he hecho enfadar veces-dijo shadow

-nada-contesto ella

-dime que es lo que te ha hecho ese erizo q me lo cargo

-ya me lo habría cargado yo si no me hubieras parado-le dijo molesta

-me estas diciendo que es culpa mía?-dijo el

-pues si -dijo acelerando el paso

Al llegar a su casa se fue directamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo, shadow toco a la puerta no savia que le pasaba pero lo iba a averiguar

-abre la puerta-dijo

-no-contesto ella

marta habia puesto la mesa detras de la puerta para que no la puediera abrir

-si no la abres la hecho abajo-dijo el empezando a enfadarse

-intentalo-contesto ella retandolo

shadow se dirigió a su habitación abrió su armario y saco un bazooca se dirigió a la habitación de marta y apunto a la puerta

-si estas detrás de la puerta sera mejor que te quites

ella estaba tumbada en su cama, no había escuchado lo q le había dicho shadow porque estaba escuchando música.

Shadow disparo a la puerta y marta vio como delante suyo salia volando en mil pedazos su puerta y la mesa

-SHADOW YO TE MATO-le grito

-tu me has dicho q intentara habrirla y eso he hecho y ahora ¿me lo vas a contar?

-no

-mira marta se q no soy el mas indicado para decir esto, pero no es buen momento para que te cabrees con nadie

-y eso porque?

-porque si ahora te pones a discutir la gente ira dejando de lado los preparativos de la fiesta y solo nos queda un dia para terminarlo todo por favor intenta tranquilizarte hasta entonces

-no lo entiendo, hasta ahora siempre he pensado que la fiesta no te importaba lo mas mínimo pero veo que me equivocaba-dijo ella

-en realidad no te equivocabas-dijo el

-no lo entiendo entonces porq me dices esto ahora

-porque eres mi hermana pequeña y tengo que ayudarte aunque no me guste

-gracias bueno cuando terminemos con los preparativos me encargare de sonic-dijo frotándose las manos

* * *

al dia siguiente se reunieron todos en el granero terminaron de colocar los preparativos , vainilla llevo unos sanguiches , hicieron un descanso para merendar marta no le dirigio la palabra a sonic en todo el dia

**se q no es muy largo y eso pero intentare colgar el protsimo episodio pronto**

**doy las gracias a lightbell (blanca the hedgehog) por animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia y a spark the cat y a koana por estar siempre a mi lado cuando lo necesito**


	5. Chapter 5

Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir y q algunos tienen ganas de saber como continua la historia bueno pues antes de continuar tengo q avisaros de un cambio importante en la historia ; en todo el tiempo q he estado sin escribir marta de dog se ha convertido en campi the dog y ahora tengo la costumbre de poner campi en vez de marta . Bueno muchas gracias a los q me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia q ya casi ha llegado a su fin

sonic se acerco a campi

-no es para tanto

-alejate de mi si sabes lo q te conviene – le advirtio ella

el erizo no dijo nada mas , se alejo de ella

-a veces te portas como una cria – dijo shadow

-no te metas

acabaron los preparativos , y fueron todos a casa a canviarse .

Una vez en casa campi empezo a revuscar en su armario y saco un elegante vestido azul con brillantes y unos tacones de aguja azules , se peino y se maquillo

O-O-O

era una noche tranquila , tenia pensado quedarse alli sin hacer nada hasta que entre los arbustos vio una sombra , se levanto en tension dispuesto a atacar si hacia falta

-quien hay ai ?-pregunto

pero no obtuvo respuesta

-quien eres?

Tampoco huvo respuesta , se acerco un poco mas para intentar ver quien era pero la figura desaparecio

miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie , penso q era cosa del cansancio

volvio a sentarse junto a la esmeralda y escucho otro ruido entre los matorrales , esta vez se levanto violentamente y se dirigio hacia el lugar del q provenia el sonido vio unas pequeñas esferas luminosas q davan vueltas y tras ellas una sombra

-si lo quieres saber sigueme -dijo con suavidad una voz femenina

las esferas empezaron a desplazarse entre los arboles trar la sombra , cuando llegaron al borde de la isla del angel la sombra se detuvo y las esferas iluminaron su rostro

-campi ! -dijo el sorprendido

-lo siento pero necesito q me acompañes , no tengo tiempo para explicartelo pero eres el unico q puede ayudarme

knuckles no entendia nada se fijo en la vestimenta de campi y le sorprendio verla tan arreglada

-no sera otra de tus misiones alocadas no?

Ella nego con la cabeza

-porfavor knux necesito q me ayudes – dijo con seriedad

el asintio con la cabeza

cuando ya estaban cerca del granero knux empezo a hacer preguntas

-que es lo q ha pasado ?

-nos atacaron -dijo ella simplemente

-quienes ?

-No lo tengo muy claro , solo se que tienen secuestrados a mis amigos y necesito q me ayudes a salvarlos

-sabes donde estan ?

-si , es un sitio muy discreto y no hay muycha vigilancia

campi empezaba a quedarse sin respuestas y sabia q tarde o temprano se daria cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo era falso y conociendo a knux sabia q daria media vuelta y se largaria

consiguio llevarlo hasta el granero , se habia mantenido seria hasta aquel momento y antes de abrir la puerta sonrio de manera muy siniestra y knux se asusto pero siguio alante .

-FELICIDADEES ! -gritaron todos a la vez

knuckles se quedo sin palabras , campi estaba de pie a su lado con una calida sonrisa

-no me lo puedo creer -pudo decir al fin

la noche transcurrio todos se lo estaban pasado muy bien pero campi necesitava salir de alli , no se encontraba bien , salio fuera del granero al rato salio knux

-neceito hablar con tigo – dijo el

-siento haberte dicho todo aquello , no se me ocurrio otra manera de hacerte venir -dijo ella

-no es por eso

se acerco mas a ella

-yo queria decirte que … - no le salian las palabras

campi lo beso antes de que el pudiera decir nada , el le correspondio el beso

-yo queria decirte q te quiero -dijo knux cuando se separaron

cuando volvieron dentro se encontraron con spark

-campi , campi , campi te has enterado? -pregunto la gata

-de q ?

-shadow acaba de pedirle salir a ire

campi sonrio " ya era hora" penso

la fiesta duro toda la noche , para muchos fue la mejor noche de sus vidas para otros solo una noche mas

* * *

FIN

no se me dan muy bien los finales xD pero espero que os halla gustado esta historia , se que he tardado mucho tiempo en escribirla pero no conseguia inspirarme para encontrarle un final y aunq se q este no es el mejor final algo es algo :P quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me apoyo y me animo cuando empece a escribirla un dia en el colegio gracias spark gracias koana soys las mejores , tambien tengo que dar las gracias a lightbell por animarme a acabarla porque si no fuera gracias a ella y a los animos que me ha dado esta historia estaria inacabada asi que gracias a todas porq sin vosotras no se que aria


End file.
